tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Kenta Miyake
Kenta Miyake (born on August 23rd, 1977 in Okinawa, Japan) is a Japanese actor who provides voices for the Japanese version of Thomas & Friends. He is best known for voicing Grim from "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy", Vector from "Sonic the Hedgehog", Tsume from "Wolf's Rain", Zangief from "Street Fighter", Charlotte Cuuhlhourne from "Bleach", Jirōbō and Akatsuchi from "Naruto", Bulkhead from "Transformers: Animated", Shockwave from "Transformers Prime", Fido and Spot the Diamond Dogs from "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic", Lord Hater from "Wander Over Yonder", Chief Bogo from "Zootopia", and various voices from "Pokémon", including Giovanni. Voices * Gordon (Calling All Engines! onwards) * Henry (Edward the Hero) * Flying Scotsman (The Great Race onwards) * Reg * Fergus Duncan * The Sodor Brass Band Leader (Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure) * The Groundsman * The Wellsworth Station Speaker * A Painter (Goodbye Fat Controller) * The Divers * The Bird Watcher (Sidney Sings) * A Baker (Blown Away) Songs * Will You Won't You (performed) * The Shooting Star Is Coming Through (performed) * Be Who You Are, and Go Far (performed) Trivia * Both he and Irwin Daayán voiced Benkei from "Beyblade: Metal Fusion" in their respective languages. ** Alan Prieto, Bruno Coronel, Gérard Boucaron, Jan Kulczycki and Eddie Glen have also worked on "Beyblade". * He took over Ryōtarō Okiayu's role of Scar from "Fullmetal Alchemist" in 2010. * Both he and Salty's Lighthouse voice actor Scott McNeil voiced Omega Supreme from "Transformers: Energon" in their respective languages. * Both he and Salty's Lighthouse voice actor Terry Klassen voiced Junk Man from "Mega Man NT Warrior: Axess" in their respective languages. * Both he and José Arenas voiced Garuza from "Zatch Bell" in their respective languages. * Both he and Dafnis Fernández voiced Cyrus from "Pokémon" in their respective languages. * Both he, Sander de Heer and Cezary Kwieciński voiced Giovanni from "Pokémon" in their respective languages. * Both he and Salvador Serrano, who also voices Gordon, voiced Whiscash from "Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters Out of the Gate!" in their respective languages. * He, along with Alejandro Vargas Lugo and Jan Kulczycki voiced Grim from "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy" in their respective languages. * Both he and Jorge Badillo voiced Shockwave from "Transformers: Prime" in their respective languages. * He worked alongside Kumiko Higa, Daiki Nakamura, Junko Noda, Kiyoyuki Yanada, Tetsu Inada, Shinichirō Miki, Satoshi Katougi, Yasuhiko Kawazu, Hideyuki Umezu, and Yūsuke Numata on "MegaMan NT Warrior: Axess". * He, Adriana Casas, Loukas Frangoulis, Piotr Bąk, Paul Disbergen, Mikołaj Klimek, Bartosz Martyna, Tokuyoshi Kawashima, Dor Srugo, Mildred Barrera, Roberto Gutiérrez, Finn Poncin, Hinako Sasaki, Shinichirō Miki, Hisao Egawa, Javier Olguín, Kōichi Sakaguchi, Katsuji Mori, Susa Saukko, Janusz Wituch, Pasi Ruohonen, Dariusz Błażejewski, Kiyoyuki Yanada, Waldemar Barwiński, Junichi Kanemaru, Artur Pontek, Hiroshi Tsuchida, Krzysztof Szczerbiński, Josie Yee, Diana Pérez, Grzegorz Drojewski, Klaudiusz Kaufmann, Mayra Arellano, Sander de Heer, Hiroko Emori, Naomi Shindō, Justyna Bojczuk, Miłogost Reczek, Tsutomu Densaka, Bruno Coronel, Xóchitl Ugarte, Miguel Ángel Leal, Noriko Shitaya, Anna Gajewska, Gaby Ugarte, Hiro Nakajima, Roberto Mendiola, Chikara Osaka, Kan Tanaka, Yohei Nishina, Salvador Reyes, Yuri Shiratori, Bin Shimada, Ángel Amorós, Keiko Toda, Octavio Rojas, Masaharu Satō, Trond Teigen, Kiyonobu Suzuki, Talya Barkay, Yehonatan Magon, Kumiko Higa, Nir Ron, Joanna Pach-Żbikowska, Scott Maurstad, Olga Kuznetsova, Jan Kulczycki, Moisés Iván Mora, Tomohiro Nishimura, Piotr Bajtlik, Hideki Takahashi, Alan Prieto, Beata Jankowska-Tzimas, Tetsu Inada, Nobutoshi Canna, Krystyna Kozanecka, Masayuki Omoro, Simen Sand, Gadi Levy, Paweł Szczesny, Erik Skjøld, Leonardo García, Dafnis Fernández, Adrian Perdjon, Gerardo García, Józef Mika, Lena Meieran, Manuel Campuzano, César Árias, Dulce Guerrero, Armando Coria, Salvador Serrano, Leyla Rangel, Samuel Harjanne, Cezary Kwieciński, Hikaru Midorikawa, Juha Paananen and Hugolin Chevrette-Landesque have all worked on “Pokémon”. * He, Alan Prieto, Hisayo Mochizuki, Manuel Campuzano, Roberto Mendiola, Salvador Reyes, Noriko Shitaya, Shinichirō Miki, Hideo Ishikawa, Edson Matus, Liliana Barba, Noé Velázquez, Víctor Ugarte, Irina Índigo, Isabel Romo, Masaharu Satō, Junko Noda, Houko Kuwashima, Shōto Kashii, Luis Alfonso Mendoza, Tetsu Inada, Nobutoshi Canna, Eduardo Garza, José Luis Orozco, Humberto Vélez, Gerardo Reyero and Kiyoyuki Yanada have all worked on "Bleach". Category:Voice actors Category:People Category:Production crew Category:Japanese Voice Cast Category:Musicians